


A Beast That Is Hidden

by KryStall_Krissa_TSS



Series: Hakuouki's Demoness [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Action, Biting, Blood Drinking, DAMNED, Demon Gods, Demon True Forms, Drinking sake, F/M, Hakuouki Reimeiroku, Magic, Main OC is a demoness, OC is loved by everyone, Parties, Prophecies, Ryunosuke is trying, Serizawa is an asshole with a soft side somewhere...maybe, Slight oc/oc - Freeform, Strong Characters, Tags to be added along the way, This is the first book, Toki no Kizuna characters will appear, Training, Violence, ancient creatures, banished demons, canon-verse, fight for the main OC love, fist-fights, focused on demons, katana fights, like the ones in toki no kizuna, shape-shifting, slight gore, slight one-side Heisuke/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryStall_Krissa_TSS/pseuds/KryStall_Krissa_TSS
Summary: The Yukimura Clan was thought to be the strongest in the east, but no one knew about the oldest demon Clan, Elremira, whose ancestors controlled the snake spirits and withheld great power. When the late Yase-hime speaks of a prophecy on her death bed, the destiny of two children change radically.Shinjya, orphaned and brought to the Shiei Hall by an unknown boy, is taken in by Kondou, Hijikata and Souji to be trained alongside them, becoming the first woman ever to join the Shinsengumi and fight with them. Her strong power and will shall get her far, but who knows what secrets dwell the deeper she goes...I do not own Hakuouki or its original characters, though i do own the modified plot and the OC's. This fic is made purely for entertainment.^^





	1. Dawn of the divine warriors, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...so...I know i said Fairy Vision is on hiatus for a month, and it truly is, though, under the advice of a close friend of mine, i decided to publish this book, which is quite big, so it would take some time before i need to write again, which means i can post chapters even though i need to study, since they are already written. I really hope you will enjoy this story!^^  
> Please don't forget to leave comments, kudos and most of all, ENJOY~~~

       

_Prologue_

        It all happened very fast. Humans were running around everywhere, cutting down demons and burning the houses around. On that night, the entire Yukimura clan was wiped clean from existence. The Elremira clan couldn’t believe their ears when they heard what had happened to their neighboring clan. They were one step away from going over to the humans that dared attack the demon clan and massacre them, but one thing was keeping the leaders of the Elremira clan from doing that: their young daughter that was four years old at that time. They simply couldn’t leave her to another member of their clan since they loved her too much and she was too powerful to be left alone. That’s why all they could do was hope that the Yukimura children had survived the massacre. A year later, the young prince of the Kazama clan came with two companions, the sons of the Amagiri and Shiranui clans, to the Elremira clan, seeking hideout from the humans. The Elremira clan decided to allow them to live with them until the situation loosened a bit.

        And so, the young girl grew up having three protectors of their own accord, as spending time with her made them regard her like a little sister they ought to protect. Those protectors were Chikage, Kyuuju and Kyo. Even if the girl lived with no worries of her own, the battle outside between humans and demons was still burning, making the girl be endangered by the situation. Deciding that she couldn’t stay any longer in the clan house, her parents decided to erase her memory of everyone and everything that happened and send her away somewhere safe. They also decided not to tell the three demon guests anything because it was vital that no one knew where she would be going into hiding. The Lady with the Silver Tongue, as she had been nicknamed by their clan, was too precious to be going any longer with this dangerous situation. She needed to be taken somewhere safe as soon as possible.

        Later that night, the eight year old girl was quickly dressed in traveling attire by one of the elder women and brought to the main courtyard where a boy with brown silky hair and lavender sharp eyes was waiting for her next to a horse. He quickly took her in his arms and raised her up on the horse, him following. The girl was old enough to know what was happening, but everything that she was remembering then would be forgotten by the time the boy reached his destination.

        “Onee-chan, where are we going? Why aren’t Chikage-san, Kyuuju-san and Kyo-san here to say goodbye? And why were mama and papa so worried? Mizuki! Where is Mizuki?!” The little girl asked her brother of eleven years old. He could only look at her with eyes full of worry and tears as he had to leave his little sister in the hands of strangers and leave her with the impression that she had nowhere else to live, no one else to call family...

        He couldn’t respond so he simply gave her a weak smile, kissed her forehead and urged the horse to move with a cry, beginning the journey that would change the little girl’s life forever.

        In the morning at the Elremira clan, the doors to the living room were banged open by three imposing demons.

        “Anita-sama, Shiero-sama, where is the little one?” Kyuuju asked in a concerned voice, but his composure never failed. Chikage actually seemed to be the calmest one out of them all, while Kyo was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. They all knew that he loved her more than Kyuuju and Chikage. It’s not easy to wake up and notice that your little sister figure is gone.

        “Amagiri-san, I’m afraid that I cannot tell you for the sake of her survival. We sent her away with Enjeru. She should reach her destination soon enough.” Chikage sighed, having known already what her answer would be. Her powers would attract trouble should others know what she could do, and of which bloodline she belonged to.

        “Is she going to remember any of us?” Chikage asked, wondering what spell they had placed her under.

        “Yes, she will, but only if she will drink the blood of a fellow demon that is dear to her, Kazama-san.” Shiero-sama answered. The trio saw that nothing else could be done or said, so they left for the outer courtyard.

        “Damn it, how are we going to find her? She could be anywhere!” Kyo exclaimed once they were outside, playing with his gun in anger. Chikage looked at him and at Kyuuju before responding.

        “For now, we should go and see how the Satsuma, Aizu, Tosa and Choshu domains are holding up. We still have a debt to pay to the Satsuma domain, and you Kyo to the Choshu, so we need to be alert for when we can do that. I think that as soon as the Satsuma and Choshu domain will need us, the young one will appear in our path, so do not despair yet.”

***Meanwhile in Edo***

        Enjeru was going at a very fast pace on his horse, trying to reach the Shiei Hall as fast as possible. It was his sister’s life that was in danger so he couldn’t waste any time. Finally, after two days of riding, he did and sighed in relief, remembering what their mother had said:

_“That dojo is run by very good men. Look for Kondou-san and tell him that your parents were murdered and that you cannot look after your sister anymore. Enjeru, do not worry. I have met them when I was younger, alongside your father. He is a loving and smart man that will provide safety and something as close as family to Shinjya.”_

       Enjeru prepared himself and knocked on the dojo’s door. A tall man wearing a brown kimono and with a katana and a kodachi strapped on his left side looked at the boy with a gentle and worried expression as he had noticed the younger child in his arms. He had amber warm eyes and ruffled brown hair.

        “Ohayo, my name is Kondou Isami. What happened to you? How can I help?” the man asked. Enjeru barely kept his tears in so he could talk. In a strained voice he said:

        “Me and my sister… our parents were killed and I cannot take care of her. When they were killed, my sister saw everything and that caused her to forget what happened and to forget her parents and me from the shock of it all. Please, I want you to take care of her here at the dojo…and please…don’t tell her that I brought her here. I don’t want her to remember anything about me for it might hurt her. Please…tell her that a young girl brought her here, saying that her parents were killed and that she found her where the murder had happened, so she had to save her.”

        The man listened to Enjeru’s request and took the young girl in the dojo, but not before asking for his name and hers.

        “My name…my name is Enjeru Odisse Elremira. And she, my little sister, is Shinjya Tallissa Elremira.”

        “Do not worry, Enjeru, she will be in good hands, we will take care of her.” Kondou said as he called for two men called Hijikata and Souji. Hijikata, a tall young man with deep lavender eyes and black hair that could easily pass as Shinjya’s brother, took the sleeping girl from Kondou’s arms and left with her to one of the free rooms in the dojo, Souji following after him. Souji had been there for only a few days as well.

        Kondou looked back at the boy in front of him to see the hurt and worried look on his face. Kondou’s own expression changed as he couldn’t bear to see anyone so young and so sad. He took Enjeru in a tight embrace, just as Enjeru started sobbing.

        “I know it must be hard. Don’t worry Enjeru. Everything will be alright.” He kept the boy in his embrace for a while longer before Enjeru detached himself, saying that he needs to leave or else, he will never be able to. Kondou bid him farewell and told him to take care of himself, before he entered back in the dojo.

        Meanwhile, Souji was looking at the new girl that will supposedly join their dojo. She was just like him, orphaned and left here. Souji couldn’t help but feel a tang of sympathy for her. He wouldn’t want what is happening to him to happen to anyone else. As Souji keept waiting for Hijikata to end his talk with Kondou-san and bring the food for Shinjya, he looked at her. She had the body any eight year old would have, long black hair, and judging by her form, she could handle a sword pretty good after proper training.

        Souji’s train of thoughts was interrupted as the body in front of him stirred. The young girl slowly woke up and looked around the room with wide eyes. For a moment, Souji thought that she might be scared or bewildered, but when she looked at him with wide curious eyes, he understood that she was nothing but curious as to where she was. The moment she turned to look at him, he finally saw the color that was hidden behind closed eyelids; lavender. That is the first word that comes in his mind able to describe the color; deep shining lavender just like Hijikata-san’s. If someone would not know Hijikata-san and would place Shinjya next to him, they would say that she was his daughter, the resemblance being that big. There was absolutely no difference, since they both had sharp lavender eyes and raven black hair.

        “Where…am I?” The girl asked once she had finished looking around her and familiarized with the new location.

        “You are at Shiei Hall, a dojo in Edo.” Hijikata-san answers as he comes inside, Kondou-san coming after him. Hijikata-san places the food that he had made in front of the young girl that is now  watching him curiously, before straightening up.

        “How did I get here?” She asks but doesn’t seem to be the slightest worried. Souji finds it weird the she is so trusting with other people. Kondou-san is the one that speaks this time.

        “Before I answer that question, how much do you remember?”

        “I remember that my name is Shinjya Tallissa Elremira. I know that I am a girl; I have dark hair and lavender eyes. I also know that, since little, I have been training with the katana. That is all that I remember.” Shinjya answers, looking for the first time a bit worried. Kondou watches her with sadness in his eyes as he answers:

         “Today, you were brought here by a boy. He said that your parents were murdered and he happened to pass by the place where it happened, so he found you. He decided that he couldn’t leave you there so he brought you to the dojo. I’m very sorry for what you went through.”

        “But why am I not able to remember anything else?” Shinjya asked worriedly.

        “That is because of the shock that you went through as a kid. Your memories were blocked so that you wouldn’t remember anything that has to do about the incident that happened.” Hijikata answered. He saw the look of confusion and lost on Shinjya’s face so he simply placed a hand gently on her head, saying:

        “You don’t have to worry Shinjya; you can stay here as long as you want. Souji-kun here came only a few weeks ago here, on the same event as you. You are more than welcomed.” Shinjya looked firstly at Souji’s face, and saw that in a way, he was happy to hear that she will remain there. He also looked intrigued, his green eyes sparkling. Next was Hijikata-san; he was pretty serious but an encouraging smile was plastered on his lips. Lastly, Kondou-san; he was looking at her with a warm expression, loving and welcoming. Shinjya had no idea who she was before, or what had happened, but she knew, deep in her heart, that here she would be happy.

        In the span of a few weeks, Shinjya learned everything that was possible about Kondou-san, Hijikata-san and Souji. She was treated like a little sister by Hijikata-san and Kondou-san and as a best friend by Souji. Where she would go, he would watch her to know that she was safe. Even the bullies that were picking up on him weren’t brave enough to dare approach her, as Hijikata kept a very close watch on her to keep her safe. As the time went by, Shinjya and Souji trained in the arts of swords with Hijikata, Kondou and the other sensei that were at the dojo, constantly getting better and better, but only after a specific incident that involved Souji finally defeating one of the bullies at the dojo. The boy was one of the bullies that were foolish enough to pick on Shinjya.

        It was unheard of and mostly unwanted for a warrior to wear their kodachi and katana on the right side, and also to handle the katana with their left hand. Shinjya was exactly like that. She, from the beginning of training, battled with her katana on the right side. Kondou-san and Hijikata-san were worried that she might be bullied and killed for breaking the non-written code, but after they saw that she wasn’t as fast and strong when maneuvering the katana with her right hand, they agreed to allow her to continue training like that, but the bullies had no idea about their agreement. The first time they saw her wear her katana on her right side, they laughed at her, before they accessed violence. They tried to pick a fight with her, but she managed to handle them well enough until Hijikata and Kondou appeared. They scolded the three boys, but nothing could be settled unless on the battlefield.

        Shinjya, having known of the fact that Souji was being bullied as well, decided that they should train and defeat the boy that always picks a fight with them. Souji and Shinjya trained and one day had a match with that boy, from which Souji ended victorious, stopping the others from bullying the both of them anymore.

        Years passed and many others joined the Shiei Hall, such as Heisuke Toudou, him being the first one, joining at the age of twelve, Nagakura Shinpachi, Sanosuke Harada, Sannan Keisuke and Saito Hajime, but the true dream of Hijikata and Kondou remained the same. Shinjya and Souji befriended all of the five that joined and spent a lot of time having fun with them, Shinjya especially, Heisuke becoming the best friend Shinjya ever had. Wishing to fulfill their dream, Hijikata went to the Bakufu and requested that they leave to Kyoto to form the military force, Roshigumi. Once receiving the accord, they prepared to leave to Kyoto.

        When they left for Kyoto, Saito refused to come, creating great distress to Shinjya, even though he assured her that they will see each other again.

        Once in Kyoto, the true adventure begins for the warriors of the Shiei Hall.

 

_**Chapter 1 – Dawn of the divine warriors- Part 1** _

**_Shinjya_ **

        Loud footsteps were heard through the thin paper walls. I dragged the blanket over my head trying to block the sound but it was no use. Only one person could make such loud noise. Serizawa-san. I sighed and got up, quickly dressing myself in my normal attire, sporting black pants that went to my knees, a blue large sleeveless shirt that was only halfway down my butt, which I wore over another black sleeveless shirt, a black sash over a black mauve sash that tugged both shirts making it look like a very short blue, black and mauve kimono that was cut in front to allow movement, leg warmers with blue wires and normal sandals. I had refused to wear a kimono as it refrains from allowing movement, and they are pretty heavy. As a finishing touch, I strapped my katana, which had a blue colored hilt, and my kodachi, which had a blue and mauve scabbard with a snake symbol on it. In a way, I wore an attire close to what Heisuke liked to wear.

        “Ah, I see, the oni is awake.” Came the old and raspy voice of Serizawa-san the first second that I closed the shoji to my room. It was amazing how much a person could anger another one, but not impossible when it came to Serizawa-san. He was a pretty huge man with brown hair that was whitened on the sides and grey annoyingly calm eyes, whenever they weren’t mocking or angered.

        “I told you to stop calling me an oni Serizawa-san. Where are you going?” I asked, trying to suppress my anger. He just took his fan out and shrugged before he left for the outer courtyard. Serizawa-san was here only for a day and he already brought a new guy with him and started acting all big and fancy. To hell with that.

        Angry that I had to speak with Serizawa-san that early in the morning, I made my way to the other side of the inner courtyard. Opening the door to another room, I was met with a usual morning sight: Heisuke was sleeping, sprawled on the mattress in his pajamas, hugging a pillow. You would expect that a sixteen year old would have a normal way of sleeping. Big mistake to expect that. I had a very weird way of sleeping as well. Souji was always complaining about the way I sleep, seeing as I tended to hit him when we slept together as kids.

        “Heisuke….Heisuke…..HEISUKE.” At the third call, Heisuke’s teal eyes shot open as he looked frantically around the room.

        “What is it? Are ronin invading?” I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Hearing my laughter, Heisuke looked up and found me already dressed and ready for the day, while he was still asleep.

        “Serizawa-san was at it again?” He asks tiredly while placing his pillow on his face to block the sunlight.

        “Yeah he was a jerk again. I cannot believe he still keeps calling me an oni; as if I am one.”

        “Well…”

        “Don’t start Heisuke. I barely had any sleep.” I said as I sat down next to him. I took a strand of my hair in front of me and started braiding it, while Heisuke got up and started to get dressed in his usual attire.

        “Are you having nightmares again? If so, why didn’t you come to me? You know, you can sleep with me anytime you want. Plus, I don’t think I can sleep calmly knowing that you have nightmares and cannot sleep.” Heisuke said as he came back and crouched in front of me, grabbing my chin and gently caressing my cheek, offering me a smile, his long and ruffled chocolate hair falling over his shoulder. His actions made a blush appear on my face due to his warmness, which I willed back down.

        I smiled up at Heisuke and nodded. They were always looking after me, even with the smallest of things. He nodded as well and got up, going back to dressing up.

        “Anyway, do you know where Serizawa-san went?” I inquired from Heisuke as I got up from his bed and made my way towards the door, Heisuke following after.

        “Heeeh, I think he just went out for a drink again.” I shook my head; that bastard. “Also, did you get to see the boy that Serizawa san brought yesterday?” Heisuke continued as we made our way towards the other rooms.

        “No I didn’t have the chance. I was way too tired after the training I had with Souji. You know how he usually practices, and going all day at it is very tiring.” I said. Souji usually likes to train at super speed. If I wouldn’t be as fast as he is, the next day would be spent on sleeping.

        “Well, let’s go and see him. Maybe he will wake up.” Heisuke said while bouncing towards one of the rooms and opening the door to it. Inside, from what I could see from behind Heisuke, was a tall boy sleeping on the normal mattress and with the blanket high up to his chin. I gave a small laugh as I saw the way in which he was bundled up in the blankets and approached Heisuke. I sat down next to him and took a closer look at the boy in front of us. He had long blue hair tied in a ponytail and had his face up in a grimace, probably from the pain he was in. That was actually all that I knew about the boy that Serizawa san brought in: that he was covered in bruises. Heisuke had told me that when he bandaged him he saw that he was pretty battered. We stood like what was mostly twenty minutes before the boy started to stir.

        “…to hell with all the samurai!” the boy yelled before he woke up.

        “Way to wake up calmly to birds chirping and morning sun.” I said with a small smile as he took his surroundings in and then looked at us. He quickly got up but stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. As he raised his body up, the blanket fell and I could see that indeed, his torso and hand were bandaged in a good manner. Heisuke is pretty good at making bandages sometimes. I would know since he was always the one to patch me up after a fight with ronin.

        “You know, you were pretty injured. Whoever attacked you gave you a lot of bruises.” Heisuke said from beside me. I noticed then that what Heisuke said had actually triggered a memory out of the boy. His eyes dulled as he focused on what he could remember. From outside, I could hear the rapid footsteps of everyone going around in the quarters. By now, the boys should be awake for breakfast.

        As I turned my attention back to the boy, i saw that his expression turned to one of sadness and anger.

        “Hey now, it’s way too early to be angry. You should lie down and rest, or else your body is going to reach past the limit.” I told him as I pushed slightly against his shoulders to make him sit down. Surprisingly, he didn’t spring back up, saying that he wanted to leave. And by the fact that he didn’t attack us yet, I could see that he was a pretty nice guy. I think.

        “Yeah, you’re the one to talk about anger in the morning.” Heisuke said in his usual chirpy voice and I couldn’t help but laugh.

        “You know that Serizawa-san is an ass, of course I would be angry.” Heisuke started to smile just as the boy finally made an attempt to talk.

        “Where am I?” He asked. His voice seemed a bit raspy. Probably his throat was dried. I should get him some water after we finish talking with him.

        “The Roshigumi’s lodgings…” Heisuke started but was interrupted by me.

        “…but since you wouldn’t know where that is, we are in the Mibu Village in the southern end of the capital.” I finished in a lighter and happy voice. Heisuke looked at me insulted. Obviously fake.

        “I told you to stop doing that.” He said and pouted when he saw my smile.

        “The capital? We’re in Kyoto?” the dark sapphire haired boy asked with a look of bewilderment.

        “Yeah. Now….what is your name?” Heisuke asked eager to find out the name that resided with the boy. I see the time for introductions finally came.

        “I’m Toudou Heisuke”

        “And I’m Elremira Shinjya.” We introduced ourselves first, leaving the boy to answer. For a moment he seemed to be confused, before I heard him reply softly.

       “I’m Ibuki. Ibuki Ryunosuke.” I could see from Heisuke’s expression that he was pretty happy to meet Ryunosuke just like I was.

       “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ryunosuke. You are welcomed to call me Heisuke and her Shinjya, seeing as we are of the same age.” Ryunosuke looked firstly at Heisuke, then at me. He seemed to be quietly grasping his situation.

       “Heisuke…Shinjya.” He said and I nodded encouragingly, letting him now that it was okay.

        “I don’t know if you are hungry or not, but you won’t recover if you don’t eat. I’ll go fetch ya some food.” Heisuke got up to leave. He turned to me but I just shook my head, letting him know I would be staying a bit more with Ryunosuke.

        Once Heisuke was outside the room, I sat in his place, closer to Ryunosuke so he wouldn’t strain his voice when answering.

        “So, what happened to you? If you don’t want to tell me it’ll be fine.” I added when I saw his look. After a moment of thought, he decided to answer.

         “I was attacked by a few ronin on the way. I passed out. Spent days like that. That’s all that I can remember for now.” I nodded and looked around the room and noticed the sword against the wall. Getting up and heading towards it, I took the sword and got back to Ryunosuke.

         “Is this your katana?” I asked, looking at the blue and black hilt, the sharp metal and her general aspect. “It’s beautiful.”

         “It was my fathers.” He said and I looked at him, expecting him to say more, but when I noticed the faraway look on his face, I kept my mouth closed.

         “Protect the Emperor? What is the meaning of this Kondou-san” I heard Hijikata-san’s voice come from somewhere outside.

         “I couldn’t say.” Kondou-san?

        “At any rate, we won’t know until we speak with Kiyokawa-dono.” Gen-san? What are they talking about? Ugh, I should go and ask later. I usually know this stuff. Ehh. Seems to have slipped from my mind. I saw the intent look on Ryunosuke’s face and knew he heard as well.

        “I don’t really know what they were talking about but I’ll go later and ask. Those you heard speaking were Hijikata-san, Kondou-san and Gen-san. You’ll meet them later as well.” He nodded his head just as footsteps were heard coming this way.

        “Pardon me.” Came the voice of Gen-san, as well as him, entering through the shoji door. “Hello! I see you have finally gained consciousness. What a relief.” Gen-san said in his gentle voice as he approached Ryunosuke with a food tray. He noticed me as well and said.

        “Hello Shinjya. I see you woke up earlier this morning.”

        “Hai Gen-san. It was Serizawa-san’s fault, him and his loud footsteps.” I chose to let out the part with the nightmares to not worry him. Gen-san laughed at this and came closer, continuing what he had to say and placing the food tray down.

        “Toudou-kun asked me if I could bring you some food now that you have awoken. I received some rice porridge from the master of this manor.” I looked at Ryunosuke trying to get up so I grabbed his shoulder as Gen-san said.

        “Ah, you shouldn’t strain yourself. You were badly wounded. At least gather some more rest before you get up to eat.” I helped Ryunosuke stand back down on the mattress as Gen-san took the blanket and raised it to his chin. Gen-san is such a gentle person. He was with us from the beginning and with Kondou-san and Hijikata-san as well. Actually, he is older than Kondou-san, meaning he really was with the two from the beginning. Gen-san always acted towards us in a fatherly way if I stop to remember. He usually wore his brown hair in a top knot, his front part being completely shaved while the hair on his left and right side was cut shortly. His brown-grey eyes were always watching over us.

         As Ryunosuke went to get some more sleep and rest, I got up and left the room, heading outside. Thinking that I didn’t really have anywhere specific to go, I remembered what I had heard earlier and went to look for Kondou-san. I found him in his office room.

        “Ah, Shinjya-chan. What brings you hear my dear?” Kondou-san asked in his happy and deep voice as I sat in front of him and bowed.

        “I came to see how you do and ask you about something.” I said as I looked back at the shoji door.

        “Kondou-san, may I come in?” Hijikata-san’s voice came from behind the door.

        “Hai, come in Toshi.” Hijikata-san entered the room and saw me sitting down. A smile made its way on his face.

        “Shinjya-chan! What are you doing here?” He took a seat next to me and asked.

        “I came to ask something from Kondo-san. It’s good you are here too, since in the morning I went with Heisuke to see Ryunosuke, so I kind of lost the meeting. What were you talking about protecting the Emperor?” Hijikata-san turned to look at Kondou-san, who started to talk.

         “We were talking about what the Roshigumi is supposed to do and what we should do to gain a name that would be recognized by the others. It was just an idea but we still have to talk with the others and see if it is well.”

         “Aha, so that was what I heard. Anyways, where did Serizawa-san go?” Hijikata-san was the first one to answer, having his eyebrows furrowed.

         “He probably went to get drunk at the Shimabara. That bastard.” Hijikata-san said as I started to laugh.

         “Toshi! Don’t say that.” Kondou-san said but I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up. Both Hijikata-san and Kondou-san were watching me with small smiles.

         “See, she finds it funny.”

         “Because it’s true. I asked Heisuke as well and he said the same thing. Except for bastard.” Hijikata-san gave a short laugh as well as Kondou-san shook his head.

         “Anyway, Toshi-san, didn’t you come here to talk with Kondou-san as well?” I asked as I calmed down. Hijikata-san looked at me in a funny way because of the nickname before he turned towards Kondou-san.

        “Kiyokawa-sama should be back in a few days.” Hijikata announced as I got up.

        “I’m going to the outer courtyard for some training. Is there going to be any other meeting today?” I asked in hopes of one. I was always in the meetings with Hijikata-san, Kondou-san and Sannan-san. It became usual by now.

         “No, there aren’t any today. You may go and train.” Kondou-san said as Hijikata-san said “Be careful.” I nodded and left the room, heading for the outer courtyard.

         As I was lost in thought, thinking about what the two were talking about and Ryunosuke, I didn’t feel the presence of another person until they were right behind me. I was about to turn around and see who it was when an arm went around my waist and a palm was pressed over my mouth. I could feel a strong chest behind me. I was about to take a hold of the arm around my waist and twist it when I heard a voice next to my ear.

          “You know, it’s not safe for a lady to wander around on her own.” In a way I sighed in relief. It’s not like I was scared, I could easily defeat anyone with the training that I had. It’s just that I don’t really like sometimes to beat a person to the pulp.

          “Sano-san, you should know as well that grabbing someone like that could make you end up with a twisted arm.” I remarked while laughing and turning around, removing his arms from me. He was smiling, almost laughing, and I could see another person approaching from the back.

          “Ne, Sano-san, where is Shinjya-chan?” Shinpachi-san’s voice was heard and I recognized that the person approaching was Shinpachi-san, his chocolate colored hair being ruffled from the wind, despite the green bandana that was wrapped around his forehead. His clear blue eyes were shining with excitement.

          “How comes you are looking for me. Did Heisuke run away and now you came to tease me instead.” All of us laughed at the statement, while Shinpachi-san came closer.

          “That hurts, you know?” Sano-san said with a look not hurt at all. The boys laughed again as we made our way to the training area.

          “By the way, Heisuke is indeed busy. He needs to take care of the boy that came yesterday. So, what were you doing here?” Shinpachi-san asked.

           “I was going to get some training. I’m having all day free so I don’t know what to do. There are no meetings, Heisuke is busy, Hijikata-san, Kondou-san and Sannan-san have some discussions to do, alone, and Souji seems to have hid somewhere as I didn’t see him this morning.” I said, puffing out as I finished. Indeed, everyone was busy, except me.

          “Well, we aren’t busy. If you want, we can train with you.” Sano-san said and I couldn’t help the grin that made its way on my face.

          “Then let’s have a blast.” For the rest of the day, Shinpachi-san and Sano-san took turns sparing with me, and so I didn’t grow bored. For one, Sano-san made me move around a lot, to avoid the long ranged weapon, his spear, and Shinpachi-san made me jump a lot, as I avoided his forceful attacks. It was an entertaining afternoon.

           “Arigatou, Shinpachi-san, Sano-san. Where are you going now?” I asked the duo as they headed somewhere.

           “We are going for a drink. Isn’t that right, Sano?” Shinpachi said as he placed a hand around Sano-san’s shoulders.

          “Hai, hai.” Sano-san said in a relaxed manner, still with a smile on his face.

          “Take care, Shinjya-chan.” They both said as they left through the gate.

          “Hai!” I yelled after them. I started to make my way to my room to prepare for some good sleep. That day I had eaten a lot so I wasn’t hungry now. On my way, I saw Heisuke in the inner courtyard, sitting under the huge tree that resided there, looking at the star filled sky.

           “Hey Heisuke. How is Ryunosuke?” I asked him as I sat down next to him and leaned in his side, tired.

          “Hey Shinjya. He is handling himself pretty well. In a few days, he should be as good as new. His wounds are healing pretty fast. How about you? What were you doing until now?” He asked sounding curious.

           “Well, you left the duo alone so they came to pester me.” He laughed out loud and allowed his head to fall against the tree while he placed an arm around my shoulders, keeping me close to him.

           “I’m sure they didn’t really pester you. Did you train with them or went drinking?” He asked with a laugh.

           “Hey! You know I won’t go unless it’s free and I don’t have anything to do. It was like that today but I was way too bored, even for sake.” He laughs and ruffles my hair, exclaiming.

            “That means you were extremely bored if even sake seemed boring to you.” I nodded and he laughed again. The wind was softly moving around the courtyard, creating a cold atmosphere for March. I was surprised to see that Heisuke had already fallen asleep. It would seem that taking care of Ryunosuke took a lot of energy out of him. I easily got up from his grip and softly, so he wouldn’t wake up, hoisted him up on my back.

           “…rigatou…” I heard the soft whisper of thanks come from him. A small warm and gentle smile appeared on my face as I took him to his room, placed him on his bed, removed the katana and kodachi strapped to his side and placed the blanket over him. Getting up, I headed back and went to my room, getting rid of my usual attire and changing to my pajamas, placing my katana and kodachi carefully next to my mattress and relaxing in the warmth of it.

**_*dream*_ **

**_A young girl was running around a room followed by another one, which looked exactly like the first one. Twins? They hurried out of a house, and when I looked up at the house, all that I could see was fire. Fire engulfed everything. I could see that the twins managed to get away, but I was still in the fire. I looked down at myself._ **

**_My body was not my body. I was in someone else’s. I ran around the house and found a mirror barely hanging. I was in the body of an old woman. She had reached her thirties and had maroon hair and green eyes. In a flash, they turned to gold. I was scared. What was happening? I tried to move again, but it wasn’t me who was moving. The woman started to run, heading upstairs. I followed her and saw her quickly open a door that seemed like an office one._ **

**_Inside was a bed on which resided two dead burnt bodies. The woman fell to her knees, a heart wrecking sob breaking from her._ **

**_“…Yukimura-sama…I have failed you…” Yukimura? Who is Yukimura? An old regal family? As I thought, nothing familiar came in my mind._ **

**_I looked again at the woman. She looked destroyed, so destroyed it broke my heart._ **

**_“…the kids…” I heard her whisper. She probably meant the ones that ran away earlier. I tried to tell her, as she got up that, they had run away, that she should run away, but no one heard my pleas._ **

**_I was trapped. Trapped by the fire. I looked desperately at the woman, trying to tell her to run, but couldn’t. I cold already feel the flames going up the woman’s arms and screamed with her at the burn._ **

**_She got away and ran outside, muttering in a daze about the kids. She didn’t get too far, that a man appeared in front of her. He raised his katana and pierced her heart, not even asking who she was._ **

**_*end of dream*_ **

          “AHHHHH….” I woke up from the terrific dream and looked around, scared that the fire had reached me. When I recognized where I was, in my room in the Roshigumi lodgings, I calmed down a bit, but my ragged breathing and my rapid beating heart refused to calm.

          I recalled the dream. It had felt so real. As if I was there. But I couldn’t have bent. And that woman. Who was she?

          I heard a noise outside and quickly looked out, trying to find the source of the noise, while steadily grabbing the katana. I was relieved to see that it was only a stray cat, walking on the top of the walls. I relaxed my stance, but my feelings couldn’t be blocked and the shock form the dream was still there. I never had a nightmare so livid.

          I quickly touched my arm and looked at it, the arm that was engulfed by the flames. I was relieved to see that there were no burning marks on my arm. I was wondering how I would possibly be able to go back to sleep, when I remembered what Heisuke had said

**_“Are you having nightmares again? If so, why didn’t you come to me? You know, you can sleep with me anytime you want. Plus, I don’t think I can sleep calmly knowing that you have nightmares and cannot sleep.”_ **

          Getting up from my mattress, I headed towards the door. Quietly opening it, so I wouldn’t make too much noise, I headed towards Heisuke’s room. I knew the way so well I could’ve walked to it with my eyes closed, as this had happened before.

          Quietly, I opened the door to his room. He was asleep so I silently approached his mattress and crouched down. He was on his right side, so I was able to see how peaceful he was in his sleep. Seeing how peaceful he was, I decided I couldn’t be selfish about it and wake him up, just because I had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep. I was about to get up and head towards the door when a hand suddenly caught my wrist. I looked down at it and then at Heisuke. He was watching me with wide eyes, before they turned worried. He quickly rose up and caught my other hand as well, making me sit down on the mattress in front of him.

          “Shinjya, what’s wrong?” He asked, noticing how bad I was shacking. He looked into my eyes and saw that they were glazed and watery, before he got what happened. “Was it a nightmare again?” I looked down at the floor and nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed for waking him up for such a stupid and childish reason. I was about to apologize when strong arms embraced my form as Heisuke hugged me tightly to him, in hope of calming me down and making me relax.

           “It’s alright. I’m here Shinjya. Calm down.” He whispered in my ear as my shaking eventually subsided. I relaxed in his embrace and sighed.

           “I’m sorry.” I said, the words muffled because of his shirt.

            “It’s not your fault Shinjya, so don’t you dare apologize. And besides, it’s not like I mind. I get to hug you.” He said in a soft voice as I laughed a bit at his words and sighed. I noticed that Heisuke’s hair was untied and flowing down his back, so I wasted no time in placing my hands in his hair and my head on his shoulder. I never knew why, but it relaxed me greatly to run my fingers through his long rich hair. He chuckled as he noticed what I was doing and nuzzled my neck, sighing.

           Heisuke, since he arrived at the dojo when he was twelve, didn’t know much about me, just that I was in Kondou-san’s care at the dojo. After a few weeks, we became best friends, spending every moment we could have together and training, sometimes even training with Souji. One night, he found me trashing in my bed because of a nightmare. At that time, Heisuke knew mostly what happened to me.

           Heisuke quickly opened the shoji door furthermore and entered my room, looking very worried and calling my name repeatedly. When he saw that I wouldn’t wake up, he raised my upper body up and hugged me, repeatedly saying my name and to wake up. Eventually I did, as he managed to wake me up before the fire began. That night, I was scared because I didn’t know who was hugging me, but once I heard his voice, I calmed down and started crying in his arms. I fell asleep from exhaustion and, to make sure that I didn’t pass through the nightmare again, he stayed next to me until he fell asleep as well. Obviously, in the morning Shinpachi-san and Sano-san were teasing him constantly. After that night, whenever I had a nightmare, he became the next closest person that I would go to whenever I had one, Souji being the first one. Even Hijikata-san had told me that if it stops the nightmares, I should choose someone to sleep next to me. They worried way too much. But they are my family so it makes me happy to see them care so much for me. As I calmed furthermore, Heisuke leaned back, dragging me with him to sit down, both of us on our sides, facing the other.

          “What was the nightmare about?” Heisuke asked as he placed a hand over the one that I was holding close to my chin. My hair was still in its usual ponytail, so it sat all over my back.  My hair was probably as long as Heisuke’s, wearing it in the same ruffled ponytail. Heck, I had the same hairstyle as him. Sometimes, I was even jealous at how nicely he rocked that ponytail.

          “It was the same. The house on fire. Me in the woman’s body. But this time, the woman actually went somewhere. I heard her say a name starting with ‘Y’ but I don’t remember it. After that, her arm…her arm started to burn. The woman ran away, and I felt her pain. I don’t know how. And then, a man appeared out of nowhere with a katana. He…he pierced the woman…in the heart. I felt it. All of it. I…” I hadn’t realized I had started crying until I felt Heisuke’s warm fingers brush a tear from my cheek. I looked up at him to see his eyes filled worry and sorrow.

           “Shh… come here.” He said and placed an arm around my waist, dragging me towards him and hugging me. I wasn’t crying anymore, but I still felt my heart beat fast. I cuddle close to Heisuke’s warm body, my head against his neck and my hands on his chest as he hugged me softly. I felt as if I was in a cage, protected.

          Soon, I fell asleep, the only sounds made being Heisuke’s soft breathing and the owl that was residing in the trees from outside. I know I can always count on Heisuke to make me feel safe and at home.

          I first heard the chirping of birds, followed by footsteps and voices outside. It sounded a bit like Shinpachi-san and Sano-san were taking a walk. I tried to turn around to avoid the light coming from the sunlight, but couldn’t as an arm kept me pinned down by my stomach. I turned my head and saw Heisuke’s sleeping face. In a rush, everything that happened last night came to me, so I wasn’t confused about why I was there by now. I gave a sigh, stretching my arms above my head, relaxing after having a good night’s sleep. It appears that my movement awoke Heisuke as well.

           “Ahh, already awake….it’s way too early Shinjya.” Heisuke said, cuddling to me. I looked at him and heard the chirping of birds from outside, causing a memory from the Shiei Hall to come back to me.

***flashback***

         I had just finished an intense training session with Souji and was currently searching for a hidden spot where I could relax. In the other corner of the courtyard, I saw a big tree that offered a nice shadow to relax underneath. I was summer, so a deep shadow was perfect. I didn’t have to worry about the ground being wet and cold, since the sun’s heat warmed it up.

          Sighing and removing a few strands of hair out of my face, I plopped down on the shaded ground and placed my katana next to me, the kodachi as well. Looking up, I saw a beautiful sight that took my breath away. The rays of sun were shining through the tree leaves, making them shimmer and intensify their green color. The leaves were softly moving from the summer breeze as a few birds were playing around through them, chirping happily.

         “Shinjya-chan, where are you hiding?” I heard Heisuke’s chirpy voice come from inside the building. At that time, we were both fourteen. The place where I was laying was pretty hidden, in the backyard, so I didn’t bother to shout, waiting for Heisuke to open the shoji door. As he did, I yelled.

          “I’m over here Heisuke!” He looked around the backyard, and when he saw me, he waved with his hand laughing and coming to sit down next to me.

           “I searched for you everywhere, and here you are, lounging under the shade of a tree.” Heisuke exclaims with a laugh, holding my hand.

           “Whaaaat!! I’m not lounging! I just had an intense training session with Souji, and here you are, saying that I am lounging. What were you doing until now?” I asked laughing as well.

           “I was sparring with Hijikata-san.” I looked at him with fake betrayal, as he stood there laughing.

           “How did you get Hijikata-san to spar with you!? I tried all morning and he avoided me!” I exclaimed as Heisuke looked at me, still wearing a wide grin.

          “Well firstly, I annoyed him, and secondly, I’m glad you didn’t get to spar with him. He was pretty angry this morning so he needed someone to release the anger on.” I raised myself on my elbow and looked worriedly at Heisuke.

          “What was Hijikata-san angered about?” Heisuke rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, making me fall in his arms. He placed his arms around my waist and answered.

          “About what he usually gets angry. Everyone here dreams of becoming a true warrior and be recognized, but it’s a hard way.” Heisuke said in a soft quiet voice. The chirping of the birds subsided by then to a small murmur, creating a quiet atmosphere. I place my head on Heisuke’s shoulder as his arms tightened around my waist. Whispering softly, I said.

          “Heisuke, look up.” As he did, I saw the amazed expression on his face. It was rare that one got to see such a beautiful sight in the sun. I felt my eyelids drop and soon fell asleep in a peaceful and dreamless sleep. I don’t know why, but whenever I sleep next to Heisuke or Souji, it seems as if their presence is taking away the nightmares, guarding me.

         The last thing that I heard before I fell asleep completely was a soft thanks from Heisuke and a soft short pressure on my forehead.

***end of flashback***

           “Heisuke?” I asked, wondering if he fell asleep.

           “Hai…” He answered somewhere between asleep and awake. I chuckled a little and placed a hand over the arm that was pinning me to the bed.

           “Do you remember that day at the Shiei Hall? The one when we looked at that huge tree under the sun?” He nodded before sighing and getting up, propped on an elbow, to look down at me.

           “Yeah, but I was the only one watching. You found a soft pillow and fell asleep on me.” He said with a small smile, looking at me with fond eyes.

          “Not true.” I said childishly. As I felt my cheeks burn, I hurried to cover my face, but Heisuke was faster, grabbing my arms and chuckling softly.

          “Admit it. I’m a very soft pillow.” He released my arms and sat up straight, awaiting my answer.

          “Ehh…” I tried stalling so I would be able to get up and make a run for it. Heisuke seemed to see straight through it as he started advancing towards me like a cat. I shrieked and tried to move faster but, to my not so lucky self, I caught my feet in the blanket.

           Heisuke took advantage of my fall and caught up to me, straddling my waist, pinning my arms above my head with one hand while he tickled my torso with the other.

          “Ahhhahahah….Heisuke…s-stop ahahahhaah….” I couldn’t stop laughing as he kept chuckling and tickling me. After what seemed like hours but was actually only a few minutes, Heisuke stopped the tickling torture and looked down at me, holding himself up with his arms.

          “Now… admit it.” He said, still not moving from his position. I felt my cheeks burn from all the laughter. He chuckled and started to move his hand again to tickle me when I said.

           “Fine! Fine! I admit. You are the softest pillow. “He got off of me and started to laugh. I looked at him and started to laugh as well. When we got down from our laughter, Heisuke looked at me and sighed, placing a hand on my head.

          “How did you sleep last night?” He asked, less worried than when I came to him. I nodded and smiled at him.

          “The best sleep ever.” He chuckled and went to get up when I started laughing.

          “Why are you laughing?” He asked, a bit confused. I carefully moved on the floor and got closer to him, placing my hands on his cheeks. I noticed how a blush had made its way on his face.

          “I’m laughing because I’m extremely happy that I met you. All of you. You, the guys, Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, Souji, all of you were the best family to me that I could have ever wanted. You always take care of me, worry for me and make me laugh. Arigatou, Heisuke.” He looked shocked for a moment before he started to smile warmly at me. He brought me into a tight hug, laughing as well.

          “Ne, Shinjya-chan, you go and get dressed and then let’s go and see how Ryunosuke is doing and if he woke up.” I nodded and got up, saluting Heisuke and sneaking out from his room to head to mine. Once dressed for the day, I went outside and was about to enter into Souji, going full speed.

          “Woah, easy Shinjya. Where are you hurrying like that?” Souji asked with a surprised look on his face. The surprised look turned to a smirk once I told him that I was going to Heisuke so we could go see Ryunosuke.

          “Souji, why are you smirking like that?” He just shrugged and started going on his way, telling me to take care.


	2. Dawn of The Divine warriors, part 2: Led by Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ^^^ an even longer chapter now XDDD

Once I found Heisuke, we started walking at a slow pace towards Ryunosuke’s room. When we got there we were met with a surprising image: Ryunosuke was already dressed up and ready to leave.

“Uh…Ryunosuke? Why are you up and changed?” I asked him worried as I went closer.

“Yeah, you are still wounded.” Heisuke added, worry laced in his voice as well. As if not hearing our question, Ryunosuke said:

“Thank you for helping me.” After he said that, he went to the wall where his katana was supported and took it. I went next to Heisuke, looking at Ryunosuke in bewilderment.

“Hold on a second. Where do you think yer going, Ryunosuke?” Ryunosuke finally stopped walking around the room and looked at the both of us.

“I appreciate everything that you have done for me, but I cannot take advantage of your hospitality forever so I’m leaving.” Ryunosuke finished and went for the door as both Heisuke and I hurried to try and stop him.

“Leaving? Ryunosuke, wait up.” Heisuke yelled after Ryunosuke as he walked slowly ahead.

“Ryunosuke, you blueberry pancake, stop for a second and explain yourself, you can’t just leave like that.” I yelled after Ryunosuke as Heisuke threw me a curious and confused look.

“Blueberry pancake? Why that nickname?” Heisuke asked as I got close to him.

“Well, blue hair, honey colored eyes, resembles a blueberry pancake from the color.” I looked at Heisuke confused as to why he would ask that since it was obvious. Heisuke, seeing that he finally understood what I meant, started laughing loudly, placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

“Heisuke, don’t touch my hair. You’ll ruin it and I won’t be fabulous anymore.” I whined and Heisuke laughed even harder, having to lean on me for support. I started laughing as well, and when I looked up, I saw Ryunosuke looking at us a bit confused but still sporting a small smile.

“Heisuke. Who is that blueberry?” Sano-san asked as I started to laugh once again, jabbing a finger towards Heisuke.

“See, he gets it.” Heisuke looked at Sano-san than at me before saying

“Ehh, how is that possible. No way…Sano-san, Shinpachi-san, what are you doing here?” Heisuke grumbled to himself as Sano-san laughed and turned his attention to Ryunosuke again. Ryunosuke, who seemed to have avoided our blueberry topic related discussion, nodded his head towards Sano-san and Shinpachi-san before starting to walk again. _Oh no you don’t_. I grinned evilly, knowing that what Ryunosuke just did was enter enemy territory.

“Hey, hold up.” Sano-san said as he grabbed Ryunosuke by the collar, making him turn around. Sano-san had a pretty angered expression. Heisuke saw my delighted expression and started to snicker.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing? Let me go.” Ryunosuke yelled at Sano-san as he noticed him holding his collar pretty strongly. Looking at Sano-san staying with his hand on his hip and glaring at the boy made me think better about ever doing something to piss Sano-san off.

“Who are you?” Sano-san continued to ask. Heisuke answered from beside me, he too having his hands on his hips.

“He’s the guy that Serizawa-san picked up on the way to the capital. Now that he is feeling better, he said he wants to leave.” Sano-san looked at Heisuke until he finished, before turning to look at Ryunosuk, who was still complaining about being held up.

“I see. That would explain why I thought he seemed familiar.” Sano-san said after he heard Heisuke’s explanation.

“How long are you going to hold me by my collar? Let go of me already.” Ryunosuke said as he gave a powerful tug, finally getting released from Sano-san’s grip.

“It’s great that you are better, but I can’t say I approve of the way in which you were going to leave without thanking your benefactors firstly.” Sano-san scolded Ryunosuke .

“I never asked anyone for any help…” Ryunosuke muttered to himself. In a way I felt bad for him, but not bad enough.

“Hey you…” Shinpachi-san started to say when Sano-san simply gave Ryunosuke a knock on his head. I started laughing a bit at Ryunosuke’s poor luck.

“Ow! Wh-what was that for?” Ryunosuke grabbed at his head in pain, crouching down. I looked at Sano-san and saw him holding his knuckles in front of him.

“Regardless of whether you asked for help or not, who do you have to thank for bein’ alive ‘n well? You owe us for the hospitality that we’ve shown you!” I nodded along with Sano-san’s words. Ryunosuke saw that and asked.

“Whose side are you on?” I grinned, but before I had the chance to answer, Shinpachi-san placed a hand around my shoulders and dragged me to him, saying.

“This fella’ is on our side.” I nodded and added “Always!” we both laughed before Shinpachi asked.

“Now, what’s your name?” Ryunosuke sighed before pointing at Heisuke and I.

“I already told my name to those two. Ask them.” At that moment, both Heisuke and I snickered as we saw Sano-san crack his knuckles.

“You’ve got guts! Apparently one blow to the noggin’ wasn’t enough for you.” Ryunosuke quickly got up at hearing that and exclaimed.

“Eh-ehhh! Don’t hit me over every little thing. I’m Ibuki. Ryunosuke Ibuki.” Ryunosuke mumbled and looked at us.

“You should’ve bent a good boy and started with that.” Sano-san said, standing with his arms crossed.

“I wouldn’t argue with Sano if I were you. He doesn’t hold back when it comes to dudes.” Shinpachi-san told Ryunosuke. By now, I was using Shinpachi-san’s shoulders to hold myself up, bored at not being talked to. The guys were in their world and I was trapped in the normal one, looking around the garden.

“If you want to know someone’s name, isn’t it only polite to introduce yourself first?” Ryunosuke asked and I turned back to look at him, smiling a bit at his courage and wit.

“Oh? Now you’re trying to be a smart mouth with me. Well, you got a point. My bad. I’m Harada Sanosuke. He’s…” Sano-san said, leaving Shinpachi-san to introduce himself.

“I’m Nagakura Shinpachi. And she is…” Shinpachi-san was about to introduce me when Ryunosuke interrupted.

“Shinjya, I know. We’ve met yesterday.” I heard Sano-san click his tongue, and when I looked at him, I saw that he was a bit angry.

“Shinjya-san. Have a bit of respect. Now, apologize to her.” Sano-san said and when I was about to tell him that I told Ryunosuke that he can call me by my name, as if knowing, Sano-san turned towards me and winked. I sighed. Sano-san really wanted to tease him.

“But she said…” Ryunosuke started to say but got interrupted as Sano-san repeated himself. I also noticed how red Ryunosuke turned. I looked at Heisuke and saw that he was keeping himself serious, trying not to laugh.

“G-gomen, Shinjya-san.” Ryunosuke said, looking really uncomfortable. I flicked my wrist and smiled at Ryunosuke.

“Don’t fret it Ryunosuke. Sano-san, that was just cruel.” Sano-san barked a laugh before turning to look at me.

“Men need to respect women.”

“But I told him to call me by my name.” Sano-san looked at me with raised eyebrows, before turning back to Ryunosuke.

“She said that?” Sano-san asked, just to make Ryunosuke more uncomfortable. I tried to jump on Sano-san’s back, but he intercepted my movement and turned around so I jumped in his arms.

“Sano-san, how can you intercept my every move?” I whined like a small kid while Sano-san placed me back on my feet.

“I just can.”

“Um…” Ryunosuke started, looking a bit uncomfortable and a bit bored. “Who am I supposed to thank?”

“That would be Serizawa-san.” I said with a mild angered face. No one should thank that guy. Because of how he acts we get in trouble. He doesn’t care about the Roshigumi at all.

After asking for directions, Ryunosuke started walking in the direction in which Sano-san pointed. We went after him, well, the guys went after him as I went to find Hijikata-san.

I found him just when he was exiting Kondou’s office room, looking stressed out. Wanting to surprise him, I tiptoed behind him and in a whisper said, while placing my hands on his shoulders.

“It’s bad to stress so much Toshi-san. You’ll get wrinkles before you are thirty.” Hijikata-san jumped at hearing my voice, quickly turning to look at me. He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

“You know how hard it is to make sure everything is fine. How can I not be stressed?” Hijikata-san mumbled more to himself than to me, before turning to look at me again.

“Shinjya, what are you doing here? Were you looking after me?” He asked, suspicious. I nodded and went to sit down against the nearby tree.

“Hai. I was looking for you so that I could ask you if you have any news regarding Saito-kun. Do you know where he is?” A sad expression crossed Hijikata’s face as he answered.

“No, I didn’t. I wish I did though.” Hijikata-san murmured, extending a hand in my direction. I grabbed it and got up, but before he could retract it, I grabbed him in a hug.

“I know you miss him, Toshi-san, but he will come back. I just know it.” Hijikata nodded and hugged me back. He was just like when I first met him: a sixteen year old boy with a big dream, but what was different was how he was now stepping closer and closer to his dream along with Kondou-san, maturing along the way further more. We stood like that for a few moments before I remembered Ryunosuke. Detaching myself from him I said.

“Ne, Hijikata-san, do you know about the boy Serizawa-san brought in?” I saw Hijikata-san nod. “He was getting ready to leave today but the guys stopped him, telling him that he first has to thank Serizawa-san. Now he is stuck going to see the old bastard.” Hijikata laughed at my words but still said.

“It’s bad for a lady to talk like that Shinjya…but I cannot help agreeing with you.” He said as we both laughed.

“Hijikata-san, see you later. I’ll go see if Ryunosuke managed to find the well and if I can, by chance, find Souji.” Hijikata-san nodded and headed towards his room, probably to overthink our current situation and possibilities. I swear, he works too much and it’ll start affecting his health.

I walked first to Souji’s room, but it was empty. Remembering was Sano-san was saying, about Ryunosuke not being presentable and all, I went to check to well. There I found both boys, Ryunosuke looking angered and insulted, while Souji was leaning against the well.

“I don’t see any reason for me to be polite and wait on you.” Souji said, looking at Ryunosuke with a grin. I approached Souji and knocked him upside the head, while Ryunosuke looked at me bewildered. Souji as well turned to look up at me shocked, emerald eye sparkling, while raising a hand to his head, ruffling softly his brown locks.

“Souji! Be polite. This isn’t how Kondou-san taught you to be.” I told him and he just huffed. I turned to Ryunosuke as I heard him laugh softly. Even if I found it funny, I still said.

“And you, Ryunosuke, stop laughing. Tempting Souji is never a good thing.” Ryunosuke seemed to realize that too late, as Souji had heard him laugh.

“Well, what other way to settle this than with our katana. Come, take yours out.” Souji says, moving his katana only a bit out of its scabbard. I’m about to step up between them, more like in front of Ryunosuke, when Sannan-san’s voice is heard.

“Souji-kun? Why won’t you let it drop? Hijikata-kun will yell up another storm if you get too rowdy.”

“Rowdy huh?” Souji said, but before he could continue I yelled Sannan-san’s name

“Sannan-san!!” I yelled, hurrying to him and hugging him tightly. I barely got to see Sannan-san, since he was always away with business around the Roshigumi lodgings and I was never succeeding in crossing path with him. He hugged me as well, chuckling softly.

“I see you’ve missed me Shinjya. How are you?” He asked as we approached Ryunosuke and Souji, his amber eyes gracing me warmly.

“I’ve been very well, dealing with the boys and all that. You know Sannan-san.”

“Hai, I know.” He laughed shortly before turning his attention to Souji and Ryunosuke, a strand of coffee hair falling in his eyes. What Sannan-san meant earlier was referring to the fact that I always take care so the boys don’t fight each other or create trouble. I’m mostly doing that when I’m not doing those things myself.

“He is the one that started it.” Souji said finally, framing Ryunosuke.

“Yeah, but you are the one that set him up. Plus, Ryunosuke here was just tempting you unknowingly. It’s not his fault for not knowing.” Souji glared at me softly before sighing.

“Shinjya…” He started but Sannan-san interrupted him.

“Here you go Shinjya-chan, stealing the words from my mouth.” I laughed at him and childishly poked my tongue out, saying.

“Yeah, but smart minds think alike.” Sannan-san nodded, agreeing with what I had said. I wasn’t one to show it, but the reason why I was always with Sannan-san, Kondou-san and Hijikata-san at meetings was because I had a very good capacity of observing things, so noticed by Hijikata-san, and was capable of creating pretty good strategies. Actually, Shinpachi-san and Sano-san remarked that the first time we all fought a group of ronin. I quickly on spot divided a strategy to play with them and had a great fun. Before actually seeing me in a battle and fighting together, all the boys that came to the dojo treated me like a girl. And when I say like a girl, I meant that they thought I was weak and that I should stay inside protected, and not on the battlefield; that I should not drink and I should not hang around with boys too much. That’s what they thought at the beginning, all except Saito. After they saw me on the battlefield, or more like covered in ronin blood one night, they started treating me like one of them, almost like a boy, but still with the respect for a woman one might have. It was better than what I could imagine.

“I believe that you are the one that Serizawa-san brought in, aren’t you? And how are your injuries?” Sannan-san asked Ryunosuke, and he was about to answer, when I quickly butted in, hanging an arm around Ryunosuke’s shoulders and dragging him down to my height. I had almost the same height as Souji, 170 cm, as he had 176 cm.

“Yeah. He is Ibuki Ryunosuke and he was so well he was close to leavin’.” Ryunosuke battered my hand away so he could stay straight again, and asked where ‘Serizawa guy’ is. When I heard Sannan-san tell Ryunosuke that Serizawa-san, as if correcting him, is out, I couldn’t help but scowl at Sannan-san’s needed politeness.

“Now, now Shinjya-chan. Be polite.” Souji said, grinning at me like the Cheshire cat. He saw my indignation and tsked, coming closer to me and draping his arms around my shoulders from behind, mocking my height by placing his head on top of mine. I lightly punched his arms but didn’t move. I noticed that Ryunosuke was watching us curiously, and when he was about to say something, Sannan-san interrupted him.

“Ibuki-kun, what do you need Serizawa-san for?” Ryunosuke’s face took an uncomfortable expression as he was reminded of how he got here.

“I was  told that I need to thank him before I leave.” I sensed Souji stiffen behind me and was about to look up at him, but then he tightened his arms around me and spoke.

“Wait a second. You aren’t going to thank Kondou-san?” I stiffened as well at what he said, since I knew how important Kondou-san was to him. In my case, indeed, I had the same past as Souji, but I had attached to multiple persons and received love from everyone, while Souji attached mostly only to Kondou-san and Hijikata-san, receiving love from the two and from everyone.

“Kondou-san?” Ryunosuke asked confused, not knowing who Kondou-san is.

“He’s the highest ranking person in the Roshigumi.” Souji explained to Ryunosuke who Kondou-san was, before Ryunosuke agreed and asked Sannan-san to take him to Kondou-san.

“Sannan-san, salute Kondou-san on my behalf as well.” Sannan-san nodded with a smile on his face as him and Ryunosuke disappeared, heading to Kondou’s office.

“Ne, Shinjya-chan, wanna spar? I know you don’t have anything to fear with that special ability of yours.” I nodded and got away from Souji, heading to the training grounds. Once, when Souji and I were sparring in the backyard of the dojo, I fell and cut my hand on a sharpened rock. Souji immediately became worried and took me to the well there to clean the wound, but when he cleaned the blood away, he saw that there was no wound. When I saw that as well, I was struck at that moment with a memory. In my memory, a young woman was explaining to me how I am able to heal very fast, so I don’t have to cry over small wounds. That memory probably took place when I was very little. After I finished recalling the memory, I had looked at Souji and asked him to bring a dagger with him and also to call Hijikata-san and Kondou-san. When they came with Souji and saw him hand the dagger to me, they became worried and asked me what was happening. I told them of the memory flashback that I had and told them that I wanted to check if it was real. They reluctantly agreed. As I had dragged the dagger over my palm, I looked closely at my wound, noticing the rapid pace at which it was closing. Hijikata-san, shocked, brought my hand over the bucket and cleaned my palm. There was no wound visible. Hijikata-san also saw that and quickly looked at Kondou-san, who said at that time that it was maybe an ability passed by in my family or a favor from the gods. Hijikata-san, Kondou-san and Souji decided that we were better off if we kept my ability hidden. Heisuke had found out about my healing ability one time when I had gotten in a pretty rough fight with a few ronin, and needed someone to clean my wounds. Heisuke, while he cleaned them, noticed how my cuts were already closing, so he was pretty shocked. I explained to him everything that I knew about my ability, and I couldn’t help but fear rejection. I didn’t receive that. Instead, I was greeted with an enthusiastic Heisuke who started to question more about my ability, saying that it was really cool.

Souji and I kept sparring until the sun fell own and the moon rose up. Feeling only a bit tired, we started going back to our rooms when we heard a commotion coming from the other side of the small part of the building.

“You bastard! Do you realize who you are speaking to?” Serizawa-san? I see that he returned from his drinking night out. I looked at Souji quickly before heading towards the voices, half grabbing my kodachi from its scabbard.

As I arrived, I saw Hijikata-san and Serizawa-san heated in an angry conversation. Having reached them a bit late, all that I was left to hear was  Hijikata-san’s reply.

“I’ll say it as many times as it takes. We’re new in Kyoto, so keep your playing around in the red-light district within reason. You aren’t the only ones who have decided to stay here.” So that’s were Serizawa-san was. Hijikata-san noticed Souji and I and looked at us quickly from the corner of his eyes, Serizawa-san not noticing us, probably because of how drunk he was, his senses being dulled by the strong alcohol.

“Hijikata-kun, how dare you speak that way to Serizawa-sensei?” Niimi-san shouted at Hijikata-san. He was a smaller male than Serizawa-san, one of his followers, and liked to talk up for Serizawa-san whenever he had the occasion, his black small eyes always making fun of almost everyone weak. His hair didn’t help my resentment towards him, as he liked to keep it up in a knot. I simply resented him because of his personality and his antics to act all fawning and sweet over Serizawa-san and others, actually planning their death or something. Sometimes, I resent him more than I do Serizawa-san, and that alone says something. I turned to glare at Niimi-san and when he noticed my glare he jumped a bit and looked the other way. I smirked a bit. Movement drew my attention. Serizawa-san had taken his metallic fan out and was hitting his right side of the head, but not enough to hurt. My kodachi was already out, having taken it out silently after we had arrived. By now, I was the only one close to Serizawa-san and Hijikata-san as Souji went to lean against the wall of the building. I hadn’t noticed, but the others have gathered as well to see the commotion.

“And here we were out and about, laying the groundwork for future campaigns. You dare call that playing in the red-light district?” Serizawa-san remarked nonchalantly, as if he had done something really important. I looked at Hijikata-san and noticed that he was pretty calm. On the other side, I was about to lunge at Serizawa-san, because he wasn’t playing with his metallic fan for nothing.

“Out laying the groundwork, eh? I would love to hear what type of “groundwork” you intend to lay in Shimabara.” I snickered a bit softly at Hijikata-san’s wit and innuendo, seeing that he was grinning as well.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re from the Mito Tenguto. If you’re going to throw your status as samurai in our faces, don’t do anything to give us reason to complain.” By now, Serizawa-san seemed almost livid from Hijikata-san’s words. When I saw Serizawa-san move his hand up, I quickly moved as well, in a flash being in front of Hijikata-san, blocking the metallic fan with a clink. Hijikata-san was surprised while Serizawa-san looked shocked.

“How dare you interfere, oni! And you, Hijikata, why didn’t you dodge. Thought I would stop?” Serizawa-san shouted and I couldn’t help baring my sharpened teeth at him. Since I was little, I had sharpened teeth, meaning the fangs. They weren’t sharpened to the point they poked out of my mouth, but still sharpened. I was about to lunge at Serizawa-san with my kodachi, when arms went around my waist, dragging me behind another tall body. Hijikata-san.

“I wouldn’t have dodged even if you didn’t stop. I didn’t say anything wrong.” Hijikata-san states in a calm voice, watching Serizawa-san. After a moment, Serizawa-san chuckles shortly and moves past me and Hijikata-san, looking at me from the corner of his eye. Before being out of earshot, he adds.

“It would not perturb us should you and your group break off from ours. If you don’t like my methods, you’re free to return to Edo whenever you like. Let’s go, Niimi.” As I heard his words, I hissed and was about to say something back, when the hand gripping mine tightened and I looked back at Hijikata-san, who shook his head slightly. The other three companions of Serizawa-san ran away after him, shouting his name with honorifics, desperately trying to catch up to him.

“Are you alright, Hijikata-kun?” Sannan-san’s voice came from our right. Hijikata-san turned to look at him, actually them, surprised.

“Sannan-san? What? Everyone’s here?” Indeed, everyone was gathered. Hijikata-san smiled a bit and turned to look at me fondly, patting me on the head.

“Shinjya, I would’ve bent fine even if you didn’t interfere. And also, don’t be bothered by how Serizawa-san called you. You would never be considered an oni by any of us, no matter what. “ After he said that, Hijikata-san turned to look at the others. Heisuke looked like he wanted to come to me and check if I was really okay, but then Hijikata-san started moving, dragging me along.

“What are you all doing here?” Hijikata-san asked.

“We heard Serizawa-san’s voice and thought that he had stirred up more trouble again.” Kondou-san answered.

“Whether he stirs up trouble or not, that man will clash with others simply by being alive.” Hijikata-san retorted, frowning a bit. I was still calmly watching the discussion by his side.

“Although I’m sure that is true, you must improve at shrugging off his antics.” Sannan-san said. I looked up at Hijikata-san, who yet again, seemed rather calm.

“He’ll have to die and be reborn at least once for that to happen.” His remark made us all laugh, but I was still worried. If Serizawa-san wouldn’t have stopped or if I didn’t get to deflect the fan, Hijikata-san would have a nasty bruise on his forehead.

“Toshi-san, please don’t be so reckless next time.” I whispered to him so the others won’t hear.

“Hai, I’ll try not to be.” He ruffled my hair before seemingly noticing Ryunosuke.

“You there! Who are you?” he asked, eyes calculating and observant. “You aren’t the guest of Yagi-san’s, are you?” Ryunosuke seemed to be worried, as he didn’t know what to say.

“I…”

“This is the guy we found unconscious on our way here. He said he wanted to thank Serizawa-san and has been waiting for his return.” Kondou-san told Hijikata-san, explaining in Ryunosuke’s stead.

“More like convinced to…” I muttered as I recalled Sano-san’s words. Hijikata-san looked at me from the corner of his eye, as if he heard me, before saying.

“Makes sense.” Suddenly, Shinpachi-san called out to Ryunosuke, turning over to him.

“Hey, Ryunosuke. It looks like Serizawa-san’s had a lot to drink. Wouldn’t it be best if you waited until tomorrow to thank him?”  Ryunosuke looked uncomfortable, as if he wanted to just thank Serizawa-san and leave but couldn’t and was stuck on place.

“Yeah, Yeah! Serizawa-san can’t hold his alcohol worth squat.” Heisuke added, a gentle expression on his face. By now, I had already approached the guys and knocked softly on Heisuke’s shoulder, letting him know that I was next to him. He looked at me and nodded, a smile on his lips.

“But…” Ryunosuke started to say, reluctant about what to do next, when Kondou-san exclaimed.

“Okay, for now let’s go back inside and have dinner!” Words of agreement resounded from everyone as we made our way inside. Ryunosuke tried to refuse when Sano-san, almost a head taller than him, placed his arm around Ryunosuke’s shoulder and leaned on him saying

  
“C’mon! It’s mealtime! Food!” I couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement.

That evening, after we ate, we decide we could drink come sake. Sano-san, Shinpachi-san, Heisuke and I dragged Ryunosuke to have a drink with us as well, despite his protests. We had fun and I even had a drinking contest with Shinpachi-san, in the end, all of us passing out in Ryunosuke’s room.

**_Ryunosuke_ **

“Acho!!...” I woke up sneezing. Looking around the room, I noticed Harada-san, Nagakura-san, Heisuke and Shinjya, all sleeping around in weird positions. Nagakura-san apparently fell asleep on his stomach next to me, hugging the sake bottle to his cheek; Heisuke was hugging a pillow resting his torso on Nagakura-san’s back, with his legs around Harada-san’s left thigh. Shinjya was sleeping with half of her body over Harada-san. At the sight, I laughed a bit silently so I wouldn’t wake them up. And they say Serizawa can’t hold his alcohol. They’re pretty bad themselves.

Deciding that I should finish with all this as fast as possible, before the four wake up, I got up and headed outside. Walking around, I passed by a kind looking man sweeping the ground. Maybe he could help me find Serizawa.

“Oh my! What are you looking for?” He asked as he stopped sweeping to look at me, his eyes lightning up.

“I’m here to see some guy called Serizawa. Is he up yet?” I asked, hoping to get done with this as soon as possible.

“Yes, the master is in his chamber. I shall lead the way.” The man said, starting to go inside the building. I quickly followed. When we finally reached a room at the far end, the man announced my arrival and told me to go inside and sit down. In the room, Serizawa was sitting down, accompanied by a man who sat on his left.

After several moments of silence, Serizawa spoke.

“After resembling a filthy cowl, your face looks halfway decent now.” I tensed up but kept my composure.

“Thanks to you, I’m stuck living a while longer! The idea of being indebted to you forever pisses me off… so I thought I’d thank you.” The man seated on his left seemed outraged by my words towards Serizawa, as he just looked interested at me.

“Well, I’m off!” I said, ignoring the man’s remark. I was about to exit when I heard Serizawa call out.

“What was that just now? Well? Even a dog doesn’t forget a debt in honor. You’re worse than a DOG.” I turned to glare at him, angered by his words.

“What’s wrong? Did I piss you off again, Stray?” How dare he call me a stray! I have a name.

“I’m not a stray! I’m Ibuki Ryunosuke.”

“No matter what name you claim for yourself, you could not possibly be a human if you cannot properly show your gratitude.” Serizawa continued.

“Then what do you want? I don’t have any money.” I told Serizawa, seeing as he wouldn’t back down.

“There are plenty of other ways for you to pay me back.” What was this guy thinking?

“What do you want me to do? Work as your servant here or something?” he huffed in agreement.

“It would seem you aren’t completely ignorant of the world.” I felt my eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

“This is ridiculous. I’m sick and tired of crap tying me down!” Apparently, the man accompanying Serizawa couldn’t handle a few words addressed to his sensei for he said:

“You are unbelievable…You owe Serizawa-san for saving your life!” I had closed my eyes, not bothering to look at them anymore.

“I don’t recall asking him to save me.” I said, my eyes still closed, before I heard heavy footsteps. I opened my eyes too late, only feeling myself getting raise off of the ground and down on the floor.

“Ow…What the hell!” I started to say when Serizawa came closer and grabbed me by my hair.

“Back then I believe I asked you: <<Do you want to live?>>. What did you answer?” I was shocked with the flashback of a memory.

“Th-That was...Damn it!”

“So you finally remember?” Serizawa asked, a hint of amusement laced in his voice. Not wanting him to have it his way, I added.

“But once I’ve paid you back, I’m hightailing it out of here!” He didn’t even seem to be bothered by what I had said, starting to grin instead.

**_Shinjya_ **

Slowly, I regained my senses. I looked around the room and saw that the guys were still asleep, with the exception of Ryunosuke, who apparently woke up earlier than all of us. I tried to stand up but found out that I was yet again held down by an arm. Looking up, I saw Sano-san sleeping. I tried to move again but didn't succeed to get up. I decided it would be best if I just called his name.

“Sano-san! Wake up!” Slowly, he stirred and let me go, raising up and clutching his head. Soon, the others woke up as well, all of them a bit dizzy or with a headache from drinking so much.

“It's not fair, Shinjya-chan. I never saw you get drunk and then have a headache.” Shinpachi-san complained, clutching his head. He was probably the one that drunk the most out of us four. I could only laugh at that since my healing ability apparently diminished the effects of the alcohol. Although, even if it diminished them, I still needed to sleep a lot more.

“Shinjya, where is Ryunosuke?” Heisuke asked as he looked around the room and didn't see him. Heisuke seemed to be handling his headache pretty nicely, so he wouldn't need me to make him my tea to cure headaches. What a relief that he didn’t drink too much.

“I didn't see him when I woke up. He probably went to Serizawa-san to thank him.” In a way, I was a bit upset that Ryunosuke wanted that bad to leave, but I understood; he didn’t know any of us and didn’t want to get involved, probably.

“Hey, what’s with that face?” Heisuke asked gently as Shinpachi-san and Sano-san left the room. I looked at him and noticed that I had been spacing out for the last five minutes.

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just, Ryunosuke wants so bad to leave.” I got up and headed toward Heisuke, nodding my head. “Let’s go. I’m sure food is ready and I’m hungry.” Heisuke laughed at that as we made our way to eat for the morning.

The sun was out and shinning warmly, adding more to my need for sleep. After eating, i told Heisuke that i will go and take a short walk to wake myself up but, seeing as I was too tired and not having anything to do in the morning, I went to sleep under the shade of a tree.

**_Heisuke_ **

I was getting bored, since Shinpachi-san and Sano-San managed to disappear off somewhere, so I decided to go and see where Shinjya was. She said she was going to take a walk to wake herself up in the courtyard. I don't know how she deals so nice with the alcohol. She even had a drinking contest with Shinpachi-san last night and won, making Shinpachi-san hug the sake bottle close to him so she wouldn't drink anymore. I laughed as the memory surfaced in my mind. And in the morning, this morning, she was perfectly fine. How does she do that?

I sighed and continued to wander around the courtyard, looking for Shinjya, when I saw her sleeping under the shade of a tree. She really likes to do that. In my early days at the dojo, I would always see her sleeping under the shade of trees, basking in sunlight and listening to the birds singing. It made me like it too and eventually, I started to like staying like that as well. I approached Shinjya, chuckling to myself, crouching down in front of her. Here she said she was going to take a walk to wake herself up, only to find her asleep. 

A strand of hair had fallen in front of her face so I gently extended my hand to brush it away, when a hand suddenly gripped mine. My heart stopped thinking that I woke her up, but her breathing didn't change and her eyes we're still closed: she was still asleep. I sighed. Those reflexes we're probably made from her nightmares, otherwise she wouldn't be on alert like this all the time.

I lightly held her cheek and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading to search for Shinpachi-san and Sano-san. I found them talking with Ryunosuke in the backyard at the well. Sano-san was sitting against the well, while Shinpachi-San and Ryunosuke were standing, Ryunosuke looking angry.

"Ryunosuke, what happened to you? You look annoyed." Ryunosuke and the guys turned to look at me as I spoke. Ryunosuke sighed, shoulders hunched.

"I spoke with Serizawa-san and thanked him, but when i turned to leave, he said that I was in his debt and that I had to repay him. I asked him how and he said that I we're to work here as his servant and that he'd keep me here as his dog." Ryunosuke exclaimed and sighed again, clearly at distress with his situation. 

"He said he'd keep you here as his dog? Hat a horrible thing to say!" I exclaimed, angry at Serizawa-san's antics. He dares call others names but doesn't say anything about himself.

"But I could see him saying that." Sano-san said, as if agreeing with my thoughts in a way.

"He's the most renowned member of the Roshigumi,  but he can be hard to handle in more ways than one." Shinpachi-san said but Sano-san had something else in his mind. Grinning a bit, he said.

"Shinpachi, he treats you decent enough since you're both of the Shindou Munen style. That man thinks of us as nothing more than.…mere insects." Sano-san said, making a small pause to find the most suited term. I turned, worried a bit, at Ryunosuke.

"But are you okay with this?" Ryunosuke still seemed to be annoyed but now he looked at peace with his situation.

"Sure. It's not like I had somewhere to go anyway. I just figured that things would work out once I made it to Kyoto."

_**Shinjya** _

I heard a loud crack and opened my eyes quickly, looking around. There was no one in sight and there we're no animals around to make a sound like that. I was about to get up and search the area when the sound came again.…from my stomach. My cheeks flushed, realizing that my stomach was making those sounds because I was hungry. I was fully rested, now that I had my full sleep, so I was as good as new. Feeling the chilly air around my neck and face, I wondered why the rest of my body was warm. When I looked down, I noticed a red mid-thigh long shirt strewn over me. Souji had probably placed it over me when he saw me sleeping outside. The shirt was warm and it smelled nice, of wood, rose perfume and apples, so I decided it was a good idea to cuddle bit with it, before getting up and placing it over my shoulders.

I smiled, deciding to go towards the kitchen. There I found Sano-san.

"Sano-san, what are you doing here?" He shrugged and turned to the table, propping himself against it.

"What are you doing here, Shinjya-chan? " he asked and, from the looks of it, already knew what I was looking for. "If you are looking for food, Shinpachi and I made some rice balls. They are over there." He said, pointing with his index finger to a shelf. I looked up and saw them, a frown rising on my face. I walked up to the shelf and stood on my tiptoes, trying to reach a rice ball. I kept trying to reach the upper shelf, turning to glare slightly at Sano-san when I heard him snickering. It was annoying to be so short sometimes, seeing as it was hard for me to reach anywhere that is too high for my height. Finally, after multiple tries, I heard Sano-san sigh and saw from the corner of my eyes his silhouette moving. He came behind me and reached his hand up, easily grabbing two rice balls and handing them to me with a big grin on his face. I huffed and frowned up at him, but still thanked him.

“It sucks being so short.” I puffed out, going to lean against the small table. Sano-san followed, leisurely propping himself with his hands against the table.

“It doesn’t necessarily suck, because if you weren’t short, then I wouldn’t have an excuse to poke fun at you once in a while or to reach up and take the rice ball for you.” I looked up at Sano-san until I finally cracked a smile, nodding. Sano-san laughed and ruffled my hair slightly.

"Did you hear the news?" Sano-san continued curiously while I shook my head. "Ryunosuke is staying." I looked shocked at him then laughed and hugged him. I was so glad that Ryunosuke didn't leave.

"How come that he is staying?" I asked as I went back and grabbed the rice ball, taking a bit out of it. Whenever I was put on cooking duty, everyone said that the food was great though I never believed so. It seemed that it was normal.

"Serizawa-san made him repay him by playing the servant for him." I frowned at this. How comes Ryunosuke agreed. I nodded towards Sano-san with glistening eyes and said.

"I'm going to see him and talk to him. And I'll take this other rice ball as well." I took the other rice ball and ran out of the kitchen, Sano-san's laughter following after me. I was about to exit the kitchen when Sano-san’s voice stopped me.

“Shinjya, at least wear the coat correctly if you’re are keeping it with you for a while.” Sano-san exclaimed and I looked at the red coat that was on my shoulders, having forgotten about it earlier. I nodded with a smile up at him and rearranged the coat, passing my hands through it, before heading out.

As soon as I reached Ryunosuke's room, I announced that I was coming in and opened the door. Ryunosuke looked surprised.

"Shinjya-san, what are you doing here?" He asked, using the honorific way of calling my name like Sano-san told him to.

"Oh, cut the San thing Ryunosuke. You are my friend, and my friends call me Shinjya. Don't take after Sano-san.  He was just messing with you back then. Just call me Shinjya.

"H-hai. What are you doing here?" He repeated his question, calmer than before.

"I can to welcome you to the Roshigumi, that's why I came. Heard our we're staying. How did you agree to work as Serizawa-san's servant?" I asked, remembering the hate he had towards the idea of thanking and being indebted to Serizawa-san.

"More like I was forced to. He said that I had to repay him, something about not being human if I cannot show my gratitude. And he kept calling me a Stray. HOW annoying." Ryunosuke replied, making seat on his mattress so I could sit down. I sat down and handed him the rice ball that I took from the Kitchen.

"Here. Eat this while we talk." I had already finished my rice ball so I just kept my hand in my lap, looking outside through the open door.

"What do you think about Serizawa-San and the Roshigumi?" I asked Ryunosuke, creating small talk.

"I guess I have too many negative adjectives to describe Serizawa-san, so I'll just say that I think the Roshigumi are good guys. So far, they treated me well enough."

"I get what you mean to say about Serizawa-san. He is always like that. You saw how he acted last night."

"Yeah, about that. Why did he call you an oni?" Ryunosuke asked, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Ah, that's a bit more complicated. I am hotheaded, more than Hijikata-san is. Usually I act based only emotions so whenever Serizawa-san gets me angry, I literally am one step away from killing him. That one reason why. The other is because of my speed and sharpened teeth."

"Sharpened teeth?" He asked curious.

"Yeah..." I said and grinned at him open mouthed, allowing him to see my fangs. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Don't you think that they are weird?" Ryunosuke shook his head, raising a hand to rest it on his neck.

"No. I actually think it's pretty cool. Did you have them since you were little?" I nodded and laughed at his curiosity. We kept talking and laughing until Hijikata-san appeared in front of the door.

"Shinjya, there will be a meeting in a few minutes. Care to join?" I nodded and got up, waving at Ryunosuke and walking after Hijikata-san.

"What is the meeting about, Toshi-san." I asked after finally catching up with him.

"We are going to talk with Serizawa-san about talking with the Aizu clan." I furrowed my brows before nodding. Kondou-san was already there with Sannan-san before we arrived. I sat down next to Hijikata-san and awaited for the discussion to start.

"Hijikata, what is the demon doing here?" Serizawa-san couldn't hold it so he asked, using the oh so usual adjective. I scowled but said nothing, leaving the small talk to Hijikata-san.

"She is here because she Is my advisor and refrain from calling her names." Hijikata-san said shortly, not wanting to explain himself to Serizawa-san. As said earlier by Sannan-san, I had great observation skills when I focused and was able to create quick timed strategies on battleground. That was one of the reasons why Hijikata-san though it was good that I would be his advisor. The other would be because he trusts me greatly, just like the other guys. Serizawa-san huffed and started to talk.

"What did you come here for?" I looked towards Hijikata-san, Kondou-san and Sannan-san, trying to figure out what they we're going to say. Not having any idea, I leaned back and observed the conversation as it went by.

"We want you, Serizawa-san, to take advantage of our strengths." Sannan-san simply said, staring straight at Serizawa-san. Take advantage of our strength?…. Does he mean.…

"You want me to take advantage of your strengths if I am going to remain in Kyoto?" Remain? As if he would leave us alone.

"Hai. We lack the connections necessary to secure our position here, but everyone accompanying us is strong." Sannan-san said, throwing a side glance at the three of us. "I am certain there are ways in which we could benefit from each other." Sannan-san finished. Serizawa-san was looking to Hijikata-san, playing with his metallic fan, as if mocking him. To say the least, the action angered me, but being in the presence of the three, I easily calmed back down.

"I understand." Serizawa-san exclaimed finally. "Very well. It is not as though I lack connections with the lord of Aizu, who guards Kyoto. If all goes well, you may get to speak with an influential member of the Aizu clan." The information that Serizawa-san offered seemed to make Kondou-san's face lit up.

"Is-is that true, Serizawa-dono?!" It made me feel bad, because Kondou-san was treating Serizawa-san San as if he was higher and mightier than him. They we're of the same rank, yet if Kondou-san called Serizawa-san with dono, Serizawa-san wouldn't even think about calling and treating Kondou-san as his equal. It bothered me.

"There is no benefit in lying over such matters." Serizawa-san answered.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Please! Please take care of it!" Kondou-san exclaimed happily, bowing in front if Serizawa-san.

"But are you sure you want to rely on one of my connections? I imagine this must not sit well with Hijikata." Here he was, yet again mocking Hijikata-san with his grin. I gritted my teeth in frustration, fact which Serizawa-san noticed as he looked at me and smirked. I scowled and turned to look at Hijikata-san, as did Kondou-san and Sannan-san.

"No. I don't mind." I could see it in his eyes that indeed he did mind. I looked down at the clenched fists in my lap. Why can't we do anything!

                                                    *****

 

Later that night, I knew definitely that I wouldn't get any sleep, so I went to Heisuke's room, finally falling into a short nap next to him. I had woken up later on, as I heard voices from outside. Hijikata-san and Kondou-san were out, talking and looking up at the sky. I remembered when they used to do that at the Shiei Hall. Every night they would stand outside, looking at the star filled sky and talking about their dreams.

From the snippets that I was hearing, they were probably talking about what we have discussed tonight with Serizawa-san. Having stood enough out in the chilly air of the night, I headed back inside the room. Heisuke was awake and looking at me, probably woken up by my movement. I felt bad for taking his sleep away, but whenever I told him so, he told me not to worry about it. As I sat back down next to him, he asked me why I couldn't sleep. I looked up at him, not knowing if I should burden him with my foolish worries, when he intertwined his finger with mine a smiled softly, encouragingly.

"Do you think.…that I'm actually a demon?" His eyes widened slightly by the sudden question, not expecting it. He seemed to think for a bit before saying.

"If it we're to be taken by your sharpened fangs, speed and your ability to drink so much sake, I agree that you are not human..." I was slightly saddened by his thoughts and was about to lower my eyes from his so he wouldn't see them watery  when he grabbed my chin lightly and made me look at him again. As I did, I noticed that he had come closer to me. "…but I would never consider you to be a demon. No matter what. I still care for you and I would still do even if you actually were an oni. I'm sure everyone here thinks the same way. We all care for you enough to not care about whether you are a human or not. And especially Souji. If he were to hear you say that, he will hold an entire speech about how you are not evil ‘nd stuff like that." He finished saying while blushing slightly, and I chuckled, already imagining Souji berating me for my choice of words.

I smiled up at him and nodded, eyes not watery anymore. He smiled and placed his forehead against mine closing his eyes, draping an arm over my shoulder and dragging me close. I tensed at the proximity but soon relaxed and fell asleep as well, not bothered anymore.

_**Ryunosuke** _

I was having a peaceful sleep when all of a sudden, a force pushed me away from my mattress. As I landed, I quickly looked up at who did it. Serizawa-san?

"Why the heck did you suddenly kick me,  Serizawa-san?" I asked from the huge old man staying in front of me.

"Lowly mongrel! How dare you sleep in later than your master!" What the...

"But that's no reason to kick." I stopped talking as he extended his fan in front of me.

"I am heading out now! Have sake waiting for me by the time I return." Sake? How did he expect me to pay. I already told him that I had no money. That was why I was stuck in this situation.

"W-wait a second! How am I supposed to pay for it." Serizawa-san didn't bother to turn around, shouting from over his shoulder.

"Get the money from Hirama!" The asshole! I had just woken up. What a nice way to greet the day.

"Damn it!" I muttered, trying not to get pissed off again. I got dressed and headed out in search of Hirama-san. When he heard what Serizawa-san said ordered me to do and how he woke me up, he looked at me with worry. After I took the money, I headed towards the gate, but stopped.

"Sheesh! Where the heck is a liquor store? Oh, I know! Shinjya and the guys could tell me where one is." I don't know how that girl can drink so much sake without passing out. As I neared the gate, I saw a person waiting there. He looked young, with mauve hair and violet eyes, dressed in black and wearing a white shawl around his neck, watching the plum blossoms. Who is he?

"Hey, you! What are you doing over there?" For a few moments, it seemed like he didn't hear me, so I was about to repeat myself, when he suddenly turned to look at me, asking.

"Is either Kondou-san, Hijikata-san or Shinjya in?" Kondou-san? Hijikata-san?  Shinjya?  He knows the guys? How?

"H-huh, yeah! I think they are probably inside." As I got a better look of the man,  noticed that his sword we're on his right. I thought they were supposed to be placed on the left, so why is he.…

"Could you announce them of my arrival?" The man asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"Sure. Um...what's your name?"

"Saito….Hajime."

**_Ryunosuke_ **

I had went and told Hijikata-san about Saito Hajime and he seemed to be surprised before telling me to tell him and come in. He was even mumbling to himself saying something about how happy Shinjya will be. I went and told the man that Hijikata-san was waiting for him and led the way to Hijikata-san's room. As he got there, the man sat on his knees on ceremony.

"Saito?! If it isn't really Saito!" Hijikata-san exclaimed from his place at his table where he was writing. As he saw Saito-San, Hijikata-san's face lit up and he smiled.

"It has been a long time, Hijikata-san." Saito-san said, raising his head up to look at Hijikata-san who was now on his feet, approaching Saito-san

"Jeez, it's been forever! I was worried when you suddenly stopped coming to the dojo." By now, Hijikata-san was crouching in front of Saito-san, holding his shoulder as Saito-san was smiling.

"That was...I offer my humblest apologies for causing you concern."

"There's no need to stand on ceremony! I swear you haven't changed.…" Hijikata-san got up, heading inside the room. "Well, come on in!" He called out to Saito. Just as he got up and was about to enter the room, I heard a fast come from a few feet away. Saito-san seemed to have heard it as well as he suddenly stiffened.

_**Shinjya** _

I had just woken up and got dressed when I heard someone pas by my door, talking about a beautiful mauve haired violet eyed young man being guided by Ryunosuke towards Hijikata-san's room. It couldn't be.…

As soon as I heard what the two people we're talking about, I hurried out of the room and towards Hijikata-san's. I never hurried in my life when I did then. Reaching Hijikata-san's room, I was met with a shocking image. In front of his room stood the mauve haired man that I though wouldn't return so soon, a man that I would recognize anywhere. Ryunosuke was by Hijikata-san's door, having indeed probably guided the man there. Not believing what I was seeing, I gasped.

"Hajime.…HAJIME!!" At first, I whispered his name softly before I shouted it out, running towards him. I knew he had heard me from his frozen form, but I didn't care. As soon as I reached him, I jumped and placed my arms around his neck from behind, hugging him. Ryunosuke was looking at me curiously. Hajime was still frozen in disbelief at my actions. He probably had though that I wouldn't want to see him because he left the dojo, but it was the exact opposite. I was always thinking about how happy I would be when he would come back and he did.

Slowly, he turned around in my hug to look at me. I loosened my grip on him, allowing him to turn around. He was smiling, a smile that reflected mine. Without waiting any second, he hugged me tightly while I laughed, happy to have him back.

"Shinjya…I’m back. I promised you, didn't I?" He softly whispered and I nodded, feeling so happy that I was afraid tears would fall. I let go of Hajime and took his hand, entering Hijikata-san's office, but not before wishing Ryunosuke a good morning. He replied with a smile before leaving.

"Seriously, I'm amazed you found me here!" Hijikata-san said as Hajime and I approached him.

"I had heard that you we're involved with the Roshigumi…so I decided to come here and join." I felt my heart speed up at the moment when I heard that. No only Hajime had returned, he also plans to stay here. Before they could continue I said.

"Why don't we first take a seat and then talk." I went and took out three sitting pads and placed them on the ground, sitting down. Hijikata-san sat down next to me while Hajime sat in front of us.

"So you'd like to join the Roshigumi?" Hijikata-san continued the earlier discussion. I couldn't help but grin constantly, amazed by having such a good morning. By the time that I left, Heisuke was still asleep so I knew he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Correct."

"Although I appreciate the offer, are you aware of our current situation?" Hijikata-san asked as Hajime shook his head.

"No...I am mostly in the dark."

"Ah.…well, put simply,  the Roshigumi's central figure is a guy named Serizawa, not Kondou-san. We haven't received an official appointment or any funding... "

"…but we're working on It.…"I added before Hijikata-san continued.

"Even if we stay in Kyoto, we lack a patron. In short, we're in dire straits." Well, not exactly. We asked a night ago from Serizawa-san's help and he might make it work out.

"We are not exactly in dire straits, Hijikata-san. We have you to lead us and me to advise. Plus, we are already making a tiny bit if progress." I remarked as Hajime nodded.

"Despite all that, will you join us?"

"But of course." I couldn't help but squeal in happiness. Both Hijikata-san and Hajime looked at me shortly, amused, before Hijikata-san started to talk again.

"Saito, I won't ask details as to why you quit visiting the Shiei Hall. But I at least want to know what brought you here." For a short second, Hajime looked at me, before saying.

"To return the favor. There is no time better than now to repay you and Kondou-san for the kindness you showed me in Edo. That is how I feel." I felt my heart skip a beat. It wasn't easy for Hajime. Since he started training with the katana and fighting others, they mocked, avoided, disrespected and bullied him for wearing his swords on the right. I was lucky, because since little I was at the Shiei Hall and Kondou-san and Hijikata-san had already accepted me as I was. Meanwhile, Hajime suffered the hate of others.

"I see. Right now we need every reliable ally we can get. I’ll be counting on you!"

"I offer what little help I can."

"By the way, have you run into the others yet?" Yeah. Hajime barely got here so the others wouldn't know that he came. Only I did by luck.

"The others?" Hajime looked surprised, not expecting the others to be here as well. It would yet again be like the old times, when we we're all together.

"The guys from the Shiei Hall, of course!"

"Are they here as well?" Hajime asked excited.

"Yeah. There's Sannan-san, Souji, Shinpachi and Harada! Heisuke and Gen-san are here with us as well. As you can see, Shinjya is also here." I was smiling for so long now that my cheeks started to hurt.

"I thought it unusual to hear Hijikata-san sound so excited." I quickly looked out and saw Souji smiling as well. Hajime turned to look as well. "If it isn't Hajime-kun!" He exclaimed.

"Souji!" Hajime exclaimed while I gaped happily at them. I always loved reunions.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while!" Suddenly, Sano-san's voice ringed out. Shinpachi came in as well, followed by Heisuke.

"Hajime-kun? Dang, it's been ages!! I didn't think you'd come to Kyoto!" Heisuke exclaimed, smiling widely.

"When did you get here?" Shinpachi-san asked. Everyone was welcoming him so warmly that he seemed to not be able to not smile as well. We all missed him. Shiei Hall was actually the first place where he felt accepted, or at least that is what he told me, so of course that we would be worried for him. After everyone was seated, he said

"It had been a while, hasn't it?" I laughed a little. The chamber felt so warm, everyone simply being happy by having Hajime back.

"Got that right." Shinpachi-san nodded, agreeing with Hajime.

"Hey Hajime-kun. Since it's been a while, why don't we spar?" Souji asked, smirking a bit. That was true. The warrior spirit both Souji and I have is always searching for a warrior spirit as equally fast as ours since we are both trained in moving very fast.

"Souji here started to act all mopey when you quit droppin' by Shiei Hall." Sano-san said, grinning. It was true. Both of us missed Hajime and sparring with him, Souji the most. I had gotten bored one day so I went to see what Souji was doing. He was practicing sword moves and seemed to get bored by it, so I offered to spar. At first, he thought that I would get hurt so he refused, but then I called out to him that he was going to lose to a girl and tried to anger him. It didn't work but I still got him to spar. Since then, after Hajime left, I became his sparring buddy, both having immense speed at our side.

"It’s not true. I kept him busy. Sano-san why are you saying that he was all mopey when he was in fact busy deflecting my sword." I exclaimed, annoyed a bit at Sano-san's remark. The guys laughed while I pretended to be annoyed.

"Very well, then." I heard Hajime's amused voice resound. I quickly looked at him, gaping. He just smiled while I started to grin like the Cheshire cat. A versus between Souji and Hajime? Now we are rolling.

"Don't get carried away." Came Hijikata-san's stern voice. Souji just smiled and agreed while looking at me. I was a grinning excited mess.

"I cannot wait to see the spar between Souji and Hajime; the battle of the year!!" I exclaimed happily. I was so sure that I would get to see it when Hijikata-san placed a hand on my head, saying.

"Not so fast Shinjya-chan. Shinpachi, Harada and Heisuke will leave immediately and run patrols around the entire capital. And you, Shinjya, will accompany them. I want you to get used to patrols since you will start and go with those on patrol as well." My eyes widened at his statement. First, how are we supposed to run patrols without permission; second, I'm so glad I get to patrol, and third.…

"But I also wanted to see Souji and Hajime spar…." I whined, looking up at Hijikata-san with a pout. He just smiled and shook his head.

"You will have enough time to see us. It’s more important for you to experience this patrol thing as you we're never on one." Hajime said, approving with Hijikata-san.

"Not you too Hajime.…" I whined, but then realized how childish it had sounded and started to laugh uncontrollably, leaning into Souji. He caught me by the shoulders laughing as well, but not like me.  The rest of the guys were sporting smiles, looking at the two of us.

"You sure it's okay to patrol the place without permission?" Heisuke asked worried and surprised from beside Hajime. I turned to look at him. He seemed to be just as excited as me to go on patrol.

"Even if we do eventually manage to get some clan to sponsor us, it doesn't hurt to stack up some merits." Hijikata-san pointed out and I found myself nodding in agreement. He comes up with so many good ideas, I'm sometimes wondering why he would need me as an advisor.

"Ah, makes sense." Heisuke's face lit up and he smiled. He looked so careless and happy. I want to see them all like that forever.

"If the rogue samurai are too much for you, why not just kill the scum?" As Souji said that, I turned to look at him, then down at the floor. Memories of what I was needed, forced to do in the past came back to me, memories of the Shiei Hall. It was still as fresh as anything else. An open cut. Hijikata-san and Hajime seemed to notice my dampening mood, Hajime looking worried and curious as to why I was like that. He didn't know what had happened to me, what I had done, since he wasn't there and I refused to let others know. Hijikata-san turned to Souji and said.

"You keep quiet!" Hijikata-san knew what had happened, as he found me drenched in blood. Shinpachi-san suddenly got up and exclaimed, breaking the tension around the room.

"Well, we might as well take a quick look 'round." I got up and gripped my katana, relaxing.  Smiling at the three of them and bidding farewell to Hijikata-san, Souji and Hajime, I headed out, jumping. The sun was still out shining and not hidden in the clouds, so I couldn't help but bask in it. I heard footsteps behind me and then a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Shinjya?" Heisuke asked, coming in front of me to gaze in my eyes. I leaned forward and hugged him, the guys having walked ahead. I nodded, still unsure if my voice would break. Heisuke hugged me tightly before softly whispering.

"It wasn't your fault. You had to do what you had to do." Heisuke had known as well since he was also looking for me and found me, at that time, crying in the arms of Hijikata-san. I had told him partially what happened to me that night. Except for the feeling that I had when I killed the ronins.

"I know but it still bugs me." Heisuke kissed my forehead and took my hand as we continued to walk through the twists and turns that was Kyoto. Soon, we had passed multiple streets and for the first time I enjoyed a walk in town because for me it was like exploring Kyoto. Just like the guys, since I've never been here, it was a surprise to see how lively Kyoto was and how kids we're running around, women we're staying and walking around, talking about fashion, family and other stuff.

 

 


End file.
